gravity falls Dipper and Mabel adventures to the Mutiverse 4
by redcat5
Summary: on the next stop on the multiverse journey is a foster home for living imaginary friend. Ford and Dipper think that the Bill Cipher is the reason for the imaginary friends being alive. but Mabel is having second thought about it.
1. Chapter 1

As the Pine's family left the adventure time world. They are now traveling though the multidimensional tunnel. "all right Ford this time better not take so long. They said while we're young but that's too late for me". Said Stan. Then ford replied. " just a few more seconds... and now". They exit the portal.

They enter some world which look as normal as their world. In a way. They are at some street and they look up and to see a tall mansion with the worlds Fosters at the gate. Then Dipper said. "so it some kind of foster home". Then Mabel said. " oh I hope is for bunnies".

Then a multicolored bus came to the street. With a red headed woman in her 20's came out with a bag of grocery's. But who's or what helping her is a tall red creature with one arm. A big purple monster with big horns and teeth. A weird bird monster that look's like it's has a body of a plane and the head of a coconut tree. And a tiny blue ghost like blob.

The Pine's family is looking at the monster with stared confusion. Then Dipper said. " what the heck is going on". Then Frankie turn to look at the pine's family and said. "oh are you here to adopt a imaginary friend. Then Stan point out. "imaginary friend? You know you can see them right. Then Frankie said. "Excuse me". Then Mabel rush to her and said. " oh please oh please let me adopt a Imaginary friend. Maybe something cute and cuddly".

Stan tries to tell her no. but Ford stop him and Said. " maybe this place has a key to the Bill cipher piece. It won't hurt to look around". Then he said to Frankie. "madam we're not sure to adopt a imaginary friend but can we at least have a look around". Then Frankie said " sure you can have the tour and see which imaginary friend you want to adopt".

The Frankie, the imaginary friends and the pines family enter the house. They see all kind's of weird monster born of children imagination. Then Dipper whisper to Ford. " Huh Great uncle Ford do you think that the Bill cipher piece is responsible for this?". Then Ford whisper to Dipper. " most likely Bill is the master of the mind. So it will be no surprise that he can pull something like this". The Bloo ease drop on Dipper and Ford and said. "Bill cipher Piece what's that some kind of broad game". Then Dipper and Ford bounce away from the blue blob.

Then Frankie yell at Bloo and said to the Pine family. " sorry that's Bloo the house trouble maker. As much I hate to admit it but he's not available for adoption" then a large rabbit dress like a British gentlemen came to Frankie and said. " miss Francis" there is a mess in hallway 42. and..." but before he can finish talking. Mabel grab a hold of his leg and Hug it. Then she said. " I want to adopt this one" then the Talking rabbit push her off and said. "miss I'm not for adoption I belong to madam foster the founder and owner of this foster home". Then Dipper said "Really". And Frankie Said. " yep Mr. Herrimen belongs to my Grandmother. Beside you don't want adopt his one he's a real stick in the mud". Then Mr. herrimen got angry and Said " miss Francis. how dare you. I'm just the enforcer of the house Rules. The one who made order of all that's decent". And Frankie said. " and the one with a really bad case of o.c.d" then Stan said. " Mabel I pay you not to adopt his killjoy" then said. " now. Now we have plenty of friends available for adoptions.

But ford speak up and said. "we're not here to adopt a imaginary friend. Please take us to this Madam foster.


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Foster was in her Room Drinking Tea. Then the Pines Family Came in. Madam Foster said. " my we have guest. How may I Help you". Then Ford said. " madam listen we're looking for a piece of a multidimensional monster Call Bill Cipher. We destroyed the the last couple piece. But we need your help to find and destroy this one". But suddenly Mr. herrimen look very nervous. Like he has something to hide. Then Madam foster. Try to ponder taking quick breaks to sip her tea. After 2 minutes of pondering and tea sipping she yell out. "no idea. I'm sorry I can't help you". Then Mr. herrimen panicky yell out while kicking the pine's family out of Madam foster room. " get out get out. You couldn't find what you came here for. Now leave foster and never come back". Then he slam the door on them. Then Mabel jokingly said. " that's gone better then I expected". Then Dipper said. " that's so weird it's like he's hiding something. Then as the pine family are prepare to leave. A kid walk in the building. It was Mac. A kid who was force to put his imaginary friend to live at foster but through a deal with madam foster he was allow to technically keep him if he's visit him everyday. "hey there are you here to adopt a imaginary friend". Said Mac. Then Stan said. "why does everyone keep thinking that's just what we're here for". Then Dipper said. "sorry we're here looking for something". Then Mac said. " oh okay my name Mac.". Then Mabel Said. "that's a cute name. What are you here for." then Mac said. "to visit My imaginary friend". Then Bloo walk down to greet Mac. Then he said. "hey Mac what take you so long." then Wendy said whisper to soos's ear. " that's Bloo Creator I thought he was created by some troubled kid from the street's". then Ford said. "well we have to go. But we'll be back tomorrow." then the Pine's family left the foster home. And at the street next to foster. Stan said to Ford. " okay genius where are we going to stay tonight some 5-star cardboard box". Then Ford replied. "no I whipped up some using science I learn from a blue haired woman with an alien warrior husband that collects wish orbs. And mix it with tech from a insane time traveling alien doctor that live from a police box". Then he pull out a small box with a button. Press it then toss it on the ground. Then in 2 seconds it turn into a fancy R.V. Everyone but Stan was impress. Then Stan said. " oh come on I can do that to if a had a college education". Then Ford said. " no you can't". everyone got inside and the inside was even better then the outside. With fancy furniture. 3 plasma T.v's a fully stock kitchen. And a hot tub big enough for 8 people. Then Dipper said. Is it bigger on the inside because it has stuff it shouldn't have inside." then Ford said. " different races across space-time have different law of physics. If you know enough you can basically do everything. Now before we relax. Let's talk about where the next bill cipher piece might be.". Dipper said. " I think it might be inside that Foster home. There are a lot of creatures whose physically disobey the laws of physics." then Ford said. " I was thinking the same thing. And that Rabbit was acting very weird when we ask about the bill cipher piece. Now we have to think of a plan on how to get in there and how do we search for the bill cipher piece.". Then Stan said. " how about we fake some volunteer work. I do it all the time when I was younger to help cheat on my taxes." then Ford said. " that plan might work but if we all volunteer it might be suspicious." then Mabel said. " what if me and Dipper go. Are parents made us volunteer at a animal shelter back home in the fall and spring". Then Ford said. " I don't know you might need someone as backup. Then Wendy said. "I help." then Stan said. " yeah you'll be a big help. You've never did any work at the shack since I make you work there. The only reason I don't fired you is because. I can't find anyone to take you place". Then Ford said huh she have to do. You'll start tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Day. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy head to Foster's. Dipper ring the doorbell and Frankie answer it. And she said. "oh hey you guys. What are you doing here.". Then Dipper said. "we're here to volunteer at the foster home. For you know extra credit at school". Then Frankie said. "well it's great you want to help. But the work can be really hard. The rabbit can be ridiculously over-obsessive." then Wendy said. " well if we help you can get some of your workload off". Then Frankie ponder about it a little bit and said. "okay you can help. I just ask ". They got inside and went to Mr. herrimen office. The imaginary bunny was doing paperwork then he see's Wendy and the Pine twin's and panic a little bit. Then he angry said. " what are in heavens are you three doing here". Then Frankie said. " their here to volunteer at Foster's. Then Mr. herrimen said. "nonsense we have enough caretakers as there is. We don't need any addition help". Then Mabel said. " wait Frankie is the only caretaker you have. Is she." then Dipper pointed out. " oh boy it could be a worker right violation. If someone report that he could go to jail for a few years." then Mr. herrimen couldn't tell if he was bluffing. But at a chance he said. " all right you will assist Miss Francis at her duties". Then Mabel light giggled and said. "duties ha ha ha". Then Mr. herrimen hop to Dipper side and whisper to Dipper. " I know what you here for. And I'll play you game master Dipper. But I'll will be watching you like a hawk." then he said. "now if you excused me I have business to attend to. And I'll be back in a few hours. Then Mabel said to Dipper. " so are we volunteering or not". Then Frankie said. " that Rabbit was issues that are both mysterious and scary to me. But it look like's you'll be working with me". As Frankie, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy. Head to the hallway and Frankie said to the kids. "okay I split the chore list to the four of us. But it's still a lot of chores". Then Dipper whisper to Wendy and Mabel. "okay guys while we're doing our chores. We'll look for the Bill cipher piece.". then Frankie give each of them a chore list. Then Dipper, Mabel and Wendy split up to do their chore for the house and find the Bill cipher piece. Mabel straighten the paintings in the hallway's. Dipper change the light bulbs in the room's lamps. And Wendy was supposes to do work in the attic but she is just sitting on some boxes reading some magazines. When they we're done they walk around to look for the Bill cipher piece. While Dipper was looking. Mr. herrimen was spying on him. Dipper get a creepy feeling that someone watching him he turn around but mr. herrimen hide away. Then Dipper said. "huh guess noting there". Then when Mabel was looking at Bloo room. She see Mac and Bloo playing a boardgame with Ed, Wilt, and Coco. They Mac said to Bloo. " I see some piece missing are you cheating Bloo.". Then Bloo said. " oh sure just because I been stealing game pieces when your not looking that make me cheating". Then Wilt said. "I'm sorry but that is Cheating". Then Mabel walk in and said. "knock knock". Then Mac look at her and said. "oh hi there what do you here". Then Mabel said. " oh Me and my Brother and his girlfriend are volunteering". Then Mac said. " that's great we need more help. Then Mabel said. " say do you know where Imaginary friends come from. But of course I know but I'm just want for you to know so you can tell me." then Mac said. " will you just imagin friend's everyone know that.". Then Mabel said. "no I mean why they are real. Was by some wizard spell. Or aliens." then Mac and his friends look confuse. Then Mabel said. "sorry no one knows. It just happens". Then Mabel said " okay never mind". Then Bloo said. " this boardgame is boring. Especially with me with cheating winning let's do something else." then Mac said. " okay does anyone know what they want to do now". Then Mabel said. " how about we play in the backyard". Then Mac said " okay and I can show you more of Foster's." then they all head to the backyard. Then Mac said " oh about we play catch. Then Mabel said. " we don't have a ball". Then Coco ran around like crazy then she lay a toy egg that has a baseball inside. Then Mabel said. "whoa a prize pooper. This place is awesome." then they all played catch for half an hour. Then the ball landed next to the unicorn stables. And as Mabel pick it up she said. " uhh unicorns I hate them." then Mac said. "why do you hate unicorns" then Mabel said. " they were jerk to me last summer". Then Bloo tackle Mac and then they both wrestle each other playfully. And Mabel said to Wilt. " wow they're are such good friends." then Wilt said. " you know why Mac come here everyday. His mom made him to get rid of him and send him to foster. But after Madam Foster see the bond between the two of them. She made a deal with them. If Mac visit Bloo every day. he Won't be up for adoption. Then Mabel was heart stuck by what Wilt said. It Made her question her families mission. Then she said. " I got to go. I got to see my Brother." then she walk's away. At the Main hallway Dipper was pacing and pondering at where the bill cipher piece could be. " Man where can it be" Dipper said. Then Mabel walk in and said to Dipper. " dipper can we talk". Then Dipper said. " sure what's up. Have you found the bill cipher piece yet" then Mabel breath very heavily and said. " Dipper we have to stop finding the next bill cipher piece and just leave this world." then Dipper was shock what she said was reckless and dangerous to the mutiverse. Then Dipper said " why did you say that. Do you know what Bill did to use last summer". Then Mabel said. " I know but what if the Imaginary friend's disappear after we destroy the bill cipher piece. They all have feeling's and want to be love". Then Dipper said. "well that would explain why the Rabbit is trying to get rid of us. But first let's talk to great uncle ford." then Frankie and Wendy Walk in and Frankie said. " oh are you done with your chores" then Dipper said. "yes but we'll be back tomorrow." then Dipper and Mabel and Wendy walk out of the fosters front door. And MR. herrimen walk in Talking to Frankie saying. " I do not trust them they can't be allow back in the House". And Frankie said. " your being paranoid they fine". Then Mr. herrimen gaze at the door with a cold dark look.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy left the foster home and but to Ford's Rv. Ford greet them and said. " your back have you found where the Bill cipher piece is". Then Dipper and Mabel stare at each other then at Ford and Mabel Said. " great uncle Ford what will happen to the imaginary friends if we destroy the Bill cipher piece.". Then Ford said. "well like the other weird forces that haunt the other worlds we've been to. They'll all disappear out of existence forever".

Then Mabel said. " can't we just skip this one. If we don't we'll kill some many friends". Then Ford give Mabel a stern look and said. " Mabel they are not real creatures. They are just manifestations of Bill cipher mind powers. And beside if we don't destroy the Bill cipher piece it regenerate into Bill completely. And not just the imaginary friends will suffer from his rampage. But the whole muti-verse". Then Mabel try to say something to get him to change his mind. But Ford then said. "my decision is final. We're destroying the Bill cipher piece". Then Mabel walk away and crawled into bed without a word. Then Dipper said. "great uncle ford are you sure this is the right decision". Then Ford said. " right or wrong. This is the only way to stop bill".

The next day Dipper and Mabel are at Foster front door. And Dipper and Mabel are talking and what to do about the Bill cipher piece. " Do we have to do this Dipper". Said Mabel. Then Dipper said. " we have no choice. We don't want what happen last summer to repeat itself" then Frankie open the door and said. " oh hey guys your here to do some more volunteer work." then Dipper said. " we sure are. Right Mabel". Then Mabel didn't pay attention. She was worried about the imaginary friends might disappear by destroying the bill cipher piece.

Dipper was carrying a huge load of laundry. And Mabel was waxing the floors unfocused Leaving a huge over waxed trail on the floor. Then Frankie said. " whoa Mabel that's too mush wax. You okay.". Then Mabel said. " I don't know anymore. My grunkle Ford said. Doing what need to be done is good for everyone. But I not sure." then Frankie got misunderstood what she said and answer. " what your doing is good for everyone. Especially me since I have to do less work".

Then Mac Bloo and their friends. Were heading to the house arcade. And Mac said to Bloo. " Bloo you've been trying to beat Crazy Robohobo Lenny's high score for month's. Can we play a another game.". Then Bloo said. " you know beating that high score has been my dream since I came to this foster home." then Mac and the others spot Mabel and said Hi. " oh Mabel was it. How are you doing". Said Mac. Then Mabel Said sadly. " oh just fine. Just fine". Then Wilt ask. "I'm sorry are you okay. You seem a little down".

Then Mabel Said. " listen everyone I have something to tell you". Then Frankie Said. " what is it". Then Mabel said. "my family is looking for a Magic item that if destroyed All of the Imaginary friends will disappear". Then the other got confuse about what she said. Then Bloo just laugh at what she said like a jerk. "oh that's rich man that's like the greatest joke I ever heard". Then Mac hit Bloo on the head to shut him up.

Then Frankie said. " I don't understand what you mean". Then Mabel said. " what My family is looking is a piece of a multidimensional space monster. And Grunkle Ford want to destroyed it so it doesn't come back to life. Then suddenly rush in and Said while yelling at Mabel. "I knew it you and your Brother are up to no good. You two are ban from foster's forever". Then as he tried to pull Mabel away. Frankie and Mac step in and Frankie Said. "wait so this piece thing is Real. "then got nervous and Panicky replied. "what no what make you said that. There's no such thing". Then Mac said. " your hiding something aren't you". Then Mabel said. " so it's true if we destroy the Bill cipher piece all the Imaginary friends will disappear". Then Mr. herrimen was surprise at what she said and Replied. "what no that's not it at All". Then Frankie said. "then what are you hiding. If you Don't tell us we'll ask Madam foster.

Then Mr. herrimen said. "no no. fine I show you. Come here". Then Mabel and the others. Follow Mr. herrimen to a far off hallway. Then Dipper saw them and follow them and then whisper to Mabel. "Mabel have you found the bill cipher piece yet". Then Mabel whisper back. "the rabbit butler is gonna show us. But he said that the Bill cipher piece did not created the imaginary friends.

Then Mr. herrimen move a fake bookcase to show a secret door. And bloo got excited and try to open it. But Herrimen pick him up and then put him down. And then Said. "master bloo please wait. I will open it to show you. But all of you. You must not speak a word to anyone".

Then open the door which lead to a secret stairway. They all follow down the staircase to a dungeon like room. Everyone was Shock and horrified. Then Mac said. "what' at the end of this room". Then said. " friend this who I hid with regret but it was to save this House". Then they reach a door. "herrimen open it to reveal a giant monster with a gorilla body yellow fur and a pyramid head.

What was Kiddy kong.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Everyone gasp in horror. Then Frankie was enrage and snap at Mr. herrimen saying. " are you kidding me you lock up an Innocent friend here for who know how long". Then Said. "i can explaind 23 years old when Madam foster bought the house. A friend came name kiddy kong. But then in the next few months a yellow brick fell from the sky. Kiddy kong pick it up then he turn into a monster that's asorbing Friends faster then a sponge on water. With nothing I can do. I lock him up in this room so he don't harm a another friend".

Then Dipper said. "so that's why you try to keep me and Mabel away. To keep us from risking the life's of imaginary friends". Then Herrimen said. " that and also if the police found out .Foster's will shut down" then Mabel tear up a little bit and said. " at least it mean's I won't be responsible for the deaths of million friends". And Dipper said to Mabel. "sorry that I didn't supported you. All this time". Then Mabel said. " that's okay Dipper". Then Dipper and Mabel did a awkward sibling hug.

Then the bill posses Kiddy Kong woke up and Break though his chains. And ran though the path upstairs. Then Mr. herrimen said. " oh no. how is this possible he remain inactive for 10 years". Then Dipper said. " the bill cipher piece inside him must of sense me and Mabel". Then Mr. herrimen got mad and yell at Dipper and Mabel. "I should never let you set foot in this house"

then Mac Said. "come down blaming each other will get us nowhere". Then he turn to Dipper and Said. " Dipper you must of know a way to beat this Bill cipher. Right". Then Dipper said. "well Great uncle Ford has build a Space-time gun to destroy it. But we have to get the piece out of kiddy kong" then Bloo jokily said out. " will he's Quite a big guy. Maybe if we get some one to get inside his gut and pull the piece thingy out". Then everyone was stare at Bloo who confuse ask. " why is Everyone stare at me. Is there something in my teeth" then Bloo realize it then he moan in disappointment.

While Kiddy Kong was running a rampage throughout the house halls. And everyone was running always from him. The Pines twins and the Foster Gang chase after him. Then Dipper said. " all right do you remember the plan" then everyone nod their heads yes. Except Eduardo. Who shaking in fear. Then Wilt said. " listen I know is scary but if we don't do it all the friends at Foster will be in danger". Then Eduardo Gulp in fear. Then sigh and said. " okay I do it"

while the Bill possess Friend was breaking things and absorbing friends. Mabel then Call out to it. " hey Dum-Dum go back to the zoo". Then Kiddy Kong got Mad and chase after Mabel. Then at one of the hallways. Dipper came and Said. "Hey dung thrower". Then he Chase after Him. Then in a another hallway. Frankie and Mac were making faces at him. Making Kiddy Kong Chase after Them. Then at the End of the hallway. Wilt Ed and Bloo are Getting ready for their part. Then Wilt Said. " are you two ready". Then Ed said. "i guess so" then Bloo Said. "no" then Wilt said. "Great. Cause here he comes". Then after Kiddy Kong Chase Frankie and Mac to the end of the Hallway. Ed Charge at Kiddy Kong and Tackle him in the stomach. Making him Open his Mouth. Then Wilt throw Bloo at the inside of Kiddy Kong's Mouth. Then he swallow him. Then Everyone regroup. Then Mac Said. " come on Bloo".

Then fell down though Kiddy Kong's Stomach. Bloo is cover with slobber and mucus. And He shook it off in disgust. Then he look around for the Bill cipher piece then he found it. He pull it off then punch the inside of Kiddy Kong Gut. Then Kiddy Kong felt very uncomfortable and Then Spit Bloo with the Bill Cipher Piece. Then he explode in intense light. Then when the light faded all of the Friends that were absorb came Back. And Kiddy Kong was Back to normal. He's a huge Ape like Friend dress like a todder.

Then Wendy Brought Ford so He can Destroy the Bill Cipher Piece. He pulled out his Space-Time Gun and Blast the Piece to Atoms. Then Mac, Dipper, and Mabel came to Bloo Side. And mac Said. " you okay". Then Bloo said. "you own me" then Mac said. " yeah your okay".

Later as The Pine's Family are prepare to leave the Foster's world. Mac, Bloo, and all the others of Foster's said good bye. Then Ford said to Mabel. "Mabel I'm sorry I was too hard. I should Respect your Compassion to the Imaginary Friend. Even if they are made up by children Mind's they are still living Things" then Mabel Said. " yeah but if the Bill Cipher piece wasn't responsible for them being alive. Then what". Then Ford Said. " that's a total mystery. We Should come back here when We're Done with our Mission". Then Mabel Smiled.

Then our heroes enter the portal to the next world


End file.
